Online mapping applications are an essential tool used frequently by many. Various alternative presentations such as satellite view, orthographic map, and comparable versions are provided by different hosted services. Some of those variations may even be superimposed. A recent development in online mapping services is street view, which enables users to view the surroundings of a particular location at the street level. In many applications, a default street level view of a given address is displayed upon receiving the address from the user. The user may then be enabled to rotate the viewing angle by selecting a rotation control. Many street view applications present a limited view of the location as captured from a mobile imaging unit (e.g. one or few buildings at a time).
Some mapping applications provide detailed information about specific addresses such as business names though user interface elements like balloons, hovering display boxes, etc. superimposed on a regular map or satellite view. While useful, the information is commonly not provided on a street view presentation.
Mapping applications may be especially useful when provided on a mobile device. For example, a user may be searching for a particular address and check on their mobile device the map or street view to find the address they are searching for. In many cases, communication bandwidth with mobile devices is limited, however, causing delays in retrieval of images for a street view (or similar application) by the mobile device. Hence, providing a high quality view of street surroundings promptly on a mobile device is a challenging endeavor.